


I Miss You

by nimiumcaelo



Series: Rosalyn and Bertrice [2]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bertrice "Bertie" Wooster, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Flirting, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, Lesbian Sex, Mild Angst, Missing Scene, POV Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Rosalyn Jeeves, Set during "Thank You Jeeves", fem!Bertie Wooster, fem!Chuffy, fem!Reginald Jeeves, male!Pauline Stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: GENDERSWAPPED JEEVES/WOOSTER.---Missing scene from "Thank You, Jeeves." :: Bertrice "Bertie" Wooster is hiding from Mr. Paul Stoker in the garden when she runs into Rosalyn. A bit of flirting turns into a bit of sex which causes Bertie to question whether Rosalyn feels the same way about Bertie as Bertie does about her.---‘Rosie?’‘Yes?’‘Have you left me or left me?’She turned onto her side, the bed dipping with her movement.‘Does it matter?’‘Yes,’ I said, the word carrying troughs of emotion.‘Then, I don’t know.’
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Rosalyn and Bertrice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	I Miss You

I was sitting in the garden, hiding as much as I could from Paul Stoker, when what to my wandering eye should appear, but Rosalyn(!), the sunlight dancing on her chiseled features, gloriously dark hair, and curvaceous figure.

‘Rosie!’ I called out, rising.

‘Miss Wooster.’

‘What on _earth_ are you doing here? I thought you’d— _oh-h._ I’m a chump, Rosie, don’t mind me. Good Heavens, how good it is to see you again!’

‘Thank you, miss.’

My heart was leaping and bounding like a ewe lamp in a meadow of clover and daffodils. My darling Rosalyn was here!

‘I hope you aren’t still prejudiced against the best instrument man has ever invented,’ I said, gaze sleuthing.

Rosalyn frowned. ‘I am still in the employ of Lady Chuffnel, miss. That is quite settled.’

‘Pah,’ I exclaimed. ‘And pish. This whole bally thing is nonsense, Rosalyn, dear. It’s truly not that horrid.’

Her expression soured as much as she ever allowed it. I withered.

‘Oh, alright, you’ve settled in here, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still converse together like chums.’

‘Indeed not, miss.’

I gawked at her for a moment or two, overcome by her beauty, then invited her to sit beside me on the bench.

‘How’s Chuffy been towards you, eh? Amicable as ever?’

She replied delicately, ’Lady Chuffnel has been very fair.’

‘Hm. You don’t like her?’

‘I would not say that, miss.’

‘No, of course you wouldn’t, Rosie, but _I_ would. _I_ think you miss me,’ I added with a little extra glitter in the old eye.

Rosalyn folded her hands in her lap, which for her was akin to a deep blush.

‘It is distinctly possible that there were certain aspects of your employ that I found favourable, though it is still true that I am no longer in your service, Miss Wooster.’

My hand slid nearer her hip on the wrought-iron seat. ‘Irrelevant. Bertie Wooster, the employer, is a quite different woman entirely from Bertie Wooster, the… friend.’ The final word slipped over the cusp of my teeth in an extremely suggestive manner, just as I intended. A Wooster is many things, but a fraud she is not.

Rosalyn’s eye met mine and we shared several moments of unspoken communication. I smiled.

‘I have an entire cottage to myself, you know.’

‘Yes, I was aware of the fact. Lady Chuffnel has several hours before needing to dress for dinner. I shouldn’t be needed until then.’

I offered my hand. ‘Shall we, then?’

‘It would be my pleasure.’

I all but ran with Rosalyn back to my cottage, so hot was the blood coursing through me. Just as the door shut and locked behind us (and the windows were shuttered, as well), I took her face within my hands and kissed her until I could no longer feel my lips. Rosie is a _delectable_ kisser, and I am always prey to her wiles.

It was so unspeakably beautiful to be touched by her again, to see her warm hazel eyes filled with darkness, to press against her bosom and fit so perfectly against her that no one else in the entire world could compare. I have never been one for flowery declarations of undying affection, though, and the most I could muster was to run my pale hand through her soft, dark hair and gasp her name as she kissed me in rather indecent places.

I performed my own sort of sacrifice to her alter, as well. I will not say much. Suffice it to say that my hands are talented in myriad ways.

As we lay gasping in the afterglow, I gathered up the pluck to speak.

‘Rosie?’

‘Yes?’

‘Have you _left_ me or _left me_?’

She turned onto her side, the bed dipping with her movement.

‘Does it matter?’

‘Yes,’ I said, the word carrying troughs of emotion.

‘Then, I don’t know.’

My heart cracked. I’m sure you are aware, dear Reader, of how devastating it is to devote your entire soul to someone only to have them return to sender. For the past several months of our intimacy, I had been dishing it out rather strongly and Rosalyn had certainly understood me to be rather serious. Hadn’t she?

‘Are you sure?’

Rosalyn sighed and turned onto her back once more. I stared at her strong brow in a mild panic.

‘I’m sorry,’ I whispered. ‘I know I’m only your foolish employer, dear Rosie, but _please_ believe me when I say—‘

‘I must go.’

A Wooster can take a lot, but there is a limit. My jaw set.

‘Fine. Leave. You are not welcome back here.’

‘Understood, Miss Wooster.’

She gathered her clothing and I didn’t see her until that time which I have already written about. We made up eventually, but until then I was burning with the passion of the spurned lover that I was.

( _‘I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to have you back, Rosalyn.’_

_‘Neither can I of how it is to be back, Miss Wooster.’_

_‘Is it really?’_

_‘Yes.’ And the word contained troughs of emotion.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some more genderswapped Jeeves and Wooster!


End file.
